Under the Mistletoe
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: After an evening filled with wrapping gifts, Sirius barged in on Hermione who was scandalously clad in his Christmas present. A holiday one-shot filled with lots of mistletoe!


_**Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! **Inspiration struck me very suddenly the other day and I just had to write this one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!_

_**Disclaimer: **No monetary funds were recieve for the writing of this fanfic, all the credit of the characters go to JKR!!_

* * *

It was the two nights before Christmas and all through Grimmauld Place, Hermione search through all the rooms to uncover all the gifts that she bought for her friends that she had hidden for safe keeping. In the library behind an ancient copy of Hogwarts, a History, was an enchanted snow globe that produces a holiday memory when looking into it.

"Harry is going to love this!" squealed Ginny, her hand resting on her five month pregnant belly.

For Ginny, Hermione hid an ever growing set of dress robes, which would last throughout her pregnancy, in the greenhouse (which was a leap and a bound away from the pantry where Ginny has spent most of her time snacking).

"I wish I had a set of those when I had all my children!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. After going through seven pregnancies, Mrs. Weasley would have found great use in the newly created and fashionable robes.

Ron's gift was hidden in the attic where there was an ample supply of spiders and cobwebs, the perfect location to hide a gift from a person who suffers for arachnophobia. Located behind a dusty box was a Quidditch World Cup page-a-day calendar which had various quidditch players, mascots, and fans popping out of each day when a page is ripped off.

"Without a doubt Ron will be jumping with joy over this!" said Harry jovially.

For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione found a string of picture frames that magically added another frame when another Weasley is born. This she placed in her impeccably clean closet, which Mrs. Weasley didn't to feel inclined to clean.

"This will go great over the mantel above the fireplace!" said Ron.

Fred and George were getting a box full of muggle gag gifts, found in the laundry room, which they could use to improve upon for their own Wizarding joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

"Great…more things for the boys to test on me," said Mr. Weasley, knowing well that it was a good gift yet not for what will happen to him.

Hermione sat up in her room with all her gifts spread on her bed. She neatly laid out wrapping paper, tape, scissors, ribbon, and gift tags, wanting to decorate each gift in the traditional muggle way that she was raised with. She looked over each gift to make sure that she had everything. Hermione sent out a gift certificate for Dragons-R-Us last week for Charlie, so he was accounted for, and she booked a reservation for Bill and Fleur at Diagon Alley's new spa, Madame Willow's Wizarding Wellness Spa.

After having Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's, Mr. and Mrs.'s Weasleys, and the twin's gifts wrapped, Hermione began to prepare her gift for Sirius. Hermione and Sirius had been secretly dating for six months, a year after he returned from the veil for no apparent reason. For the past two months almost everyone knew about their relationship, save Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was very accepting to their relationship accept for Ron, but that was to be expected.

Hermione got up and opened her closest. To the very far left, just behind the door, was a red bag that had the name "Sultry Sue's" printed on it in an elegant script. She pulled the bag off the top shelf with a knowing grin on her face. Inside the bag was a black satin bustier detailed with green ribbon lacing on the front and green ruffle trim. Along with the bustier was a matching black and green g-string, and at the top of the g-string there was a sprig of mistletoe attached instead of a bow.

Hermione closed the closet doors and started to undress. She had tried it on in the store, but with all the gift wrapping she felt very festive all of a sudden and she really wanted to see the finished product. She pulled the bustier over her head and secured the back hooks. Her full breasts were held proudly in the cups and were pushed up to high heaven. Her highly defined waist was highlighted even more by the fitted lacing on the front of the bodice. She pulled up the scandalous g-string and turned her body around to look at herself in the mirror, shaking her round ass a bit to make sure that the mistletoe moved, too.

Hermione walked back into her closest and picked up a shoe box, also labeled Sultry Sue's, and pulled out a pair of four inch black satin slides with black faux fur trim. She took them out of their red box and slipped into them, which brought even more attention to her nicely shaped legs. Even with the added inches Hermione would still be just slightly shorter than Sirius, but by putting on a Santa hat the height difference was almost alleviated.

No sooner than when Hermione placed the hat on her head than when an aggravated Sirius barged into the room.

"Did I leave my favorite shir-- WOAH!" said the topless Sirius, now suddenly speechless.

"Dammit, Sirius, haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" snapped Hermione, her surprise for him utterly ruined. Sirius's mouth hung open, words still not finding him.

Hermione walked to the end of her bed and bent down to pick up a deep blue button up shirt, her ass pointed in his direction. Sirius couldn't believe was he was seeing; he already knew how sexy Hermione was, but this outfit added to that persona and placed a kinky flavor to it. He walked up to her and gripped her arm, pulling her up and moved her body very close to his own.

"Forget the fucking shirt," he said gruffly, his lips making contact with her own. He swallowed her breath and tasted every tantalizing part of her mouth. She melted against his body, her knees failing her miserably causing her to slip a bit in her dangerously high heels. Sensing her body weakening, Sirius grabbed the back of her leg just below her ass, forcing her even closer to his ever growing crotch. When the kiss finally ended, Hermione looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Bed. Now." she demanded, pulling Sirius by the band of his quickly tightening pants. She pushed him onto the bed and sashayed towards him, playing with the fur trim of her hat then running her hands down her breasts and down to her hips, swaying them as she went.

"Are you going to take my damn pants off or are you going to continue to dance alone?" sassed Sirius, a slight pout to his face.

Without a word Hermione secured her Santa hat in place and positioned herself between Sirius's legs. With skilled fingers Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down letting them flop on the floor. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the boxers that Sirius was so wonderfully filling out.

"Meet me under the mistletoe?" she read the text on his red boxers, which indeed has a sprig of mistletoe over the crotch.

"This was part one of your Christmas present," said Sirius with a large grin.

"You know what people do with mistletoe, right?" she questioned, slowly pulling off his boxers.

"People generally kiss-- OH GODS!" exclaimed Sirius as Hermione took his enlarged head into her mouth, her delicate hands pumping up and down his shaft. Sirius hissed through his teeth with every suck, lick, and pump, to the point where he just about climaxed. Not wanting to deny Hermione from receiving his gift, he moved away from her and pulled her up to his level.

Sirius sat Hermione on her knees, which he did the same. He looked at her with his gray eyes that heavily revealed want, need, lust, and…love? He put his hands on her waist then moved them under her bodice, his calloused palms following up her ribcage before her pulled it over her head. His lips grazed her own again, but this time he took things slow and tender, his tongue gently massaging her own. He ended the kiss just as smoothly as he started it, meeting her gaze again.

"I'll guarantee that this is a gift that you won't want to return," assured Sirius in a whisper, gently positioning Hermione on her hands and knees facing away from him. He ran one of his hands from her ankle all the way up to her hip. He put his fingers under either side strings to pull down her sexy panties, but then he noticed the mistletoe. Sirius took the g-string off, but as he did he make kissed down the lower part of her spine to its base where the mistletoe decoration was placed.

Once every piece of clothing was off of Hermione, except her Santa hat, Sirius drew a line up from her clit all the way up her slit with his cock before making his entrance in her very wet and heated core. Hermione gasped loudly as his ministrations increased, one of his hands gripping her hip and the other snaking its way to grasp one of her full breasts.

"Oh Sirius…please…oh gods…" she moaned between heavy bouts of breathing. Within a few minutes her inner walls began to pulse sending wave after wave of paralyzing pleasure throughout her body. Sirius rode through two orgasms before her third one took him over the edge.

After they both caught their breaths, Sirius laid them on their sides and wrapped his arms around Hermione's naked form. With glazed eyes Hermione looked at him, a very small frown on her face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I wanted to save this for your Christmas present…" whined Hermione.

"Fine, then I'll give you part two of your Christmas present early…will you hand me my pants, 'Mione?" he asked, Hermione handing them up to him. He put his hand in his vacant pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, which he opened up revealing a deep blue sapphire set in between two round diamonds on a white gold band.

"Sirius…is this…it can't be…" she stuttered, not being able to finish her thought.

"This was my great-great-great aunt Isla's ring…and I know she would be honored if you would accept it as your own, as my fiancée and future wife," he said, his emotions failing to be kept under control as a tear slid down his face.

"Do you honestly think I would say no?" she said with a watery smile, pulling his face down to hers sealing her answer with a loving kiss.

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

Christmas morning came at Grimmauld Place without a problem. The living room was filled with several Weasley's, Harry, Sirius, and Hermione. Everyone loved the gifts that Hermione gave them, each one amazed at how perfect they were.

Hermione was sitting against a large chair that Sirius was occupying, his left hand placed on her shoulder with her hand on top of his. Mr. Weasley shifted awkwardly on the couch when he caught sight of the two sitting very close together.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley to her husband, following his eyes to the where he was looking at.

"BLOODY HELL, is that a RING on your LEFT hand?!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, pointing her finger at the now guilty looking Hermione and Sirius

"Hermione, are you engaged?!" screamed Ginny with a tone of utter glee in comparison to Molly's shock and horror one.

"When did this happen?! How?! WHY?!" Mrs. Weasley continued to question.

Hermione and Sirius exchanged glances, the atmosphere of love shining brightly.

"It happened…under the mistletoe…" Hermione simply replied, letting the conversation end there.

* * *

**_Hope this was as good as you thought it was going to be!_**

_I've never written a story that involved a proposal, but this situation seemed to be perfect for one! _

_As always, **please review!!!**_


End file.
